Not him
by Verinorina
Summary: "SANS? WHAT WERE OUR PARENTS LIKE?"


**What I think happened with sans' HP.**

**TRIGGER WARNINGS!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sans woke up to the sound of laughter coming from his window.

He rubbed his skull, wincing slightly at the pain immitted from his cranium.

The skeleton sighed, glancing across the room to see his brother sleeping soundly.

He stalked over to Papyrus, making sure he was alright, then proceeded to leave his room, not looking forward to the day ahead of him.

* * *

Sans' parents had a habit of beating him until his HP reached dangerous numbers, they'd keep monitoring him throughout the day, making sure his HP stays the way it was. If he gained 10 more HP, his father would beat him back to the original number.

If it wasn't already obvious, his parents were abusive.

But Sans never let them hurt Papyrus.

Not him.

Never him.

Sans would jump in front of his brother if he said something their father thought was stupid.

All these beatings led to Sans' HP slowly depleting.

It went from 30 HP to 10 HP.

And he was only 70 years old (A human equivalent to 12).

He even had his hands crushed.

Sans had spent a week piecing together his hands.

Which was exceptionally hard when you had _no _hands.

Thank Papyrus for that.

But even then, his hands became awkward, misshapen.

Which led Sans to start wearing gloves.

.

Sans's father was abusive sure, but he preferred his mother over his father.

He suspected that his mother was insane. But, not insane enough to hurt Sans (He was wrong.).

Calibri was obsessed with how the public thought of her, and her family.

So when Sans went out, she always made sure he was smiling his widest smile.

It felt uncomfortable.

But now it has become a habit.

Sans was 90 now (14) and is has 5 HP.

And he thinks he should run.

He rationalizes that it'd be better for Papyrus.

But He never ends up running away, fear took over at the last minute.

Papyrus is 20 now (5 years old) and has 20 HP.

Sans is proud.

He's happy when his brother is around him, and is grateful for Papyrus lighting up his darkest days.

But then Sans is 150 years old (17) now and has only 1 HP.

You'd think he's going to move out by now.

To get away from all this pain.

He thought so too.

But someone was being a bit excessive.

His father apparently said he was selfish.

His mother said that she'd kill herself and told him it'll be his fault.

He left anyway, taking Papyrus with him.

* * *

Not long after Sans' departure, Asgore seemed to take note of him.

Sans was homeless, taking care of an excited 50 (10) year old.

Sans was jobless, trying to get by.

Sans was starving, having given all of his food to Papyrus.

So Asgore offered him a job after Sans scared off the bullies of Papyrus.

The job was being the Judge.

_The _Judge.

He accepted, only if no one knows the Judge was him.

So a mere 180 year old _boy_ was the official Judge.

And he was _weak._

So he started training his magic, making sure he didn't hurt himself in the process.

Papyrus was growing, he's already 80 years.

Sans has managed to get them a nice home in Snowdin with all the gold he has been earning with his three jobs.

* * *

Sans is 280 years old, with 1 HP, is extremely powerful and could even take on Doctor W.D Gaster if he weren't scattered across time and space. May have problems with mental health.

* * *

Papyrus 180, with 680 HP, powerful, not as powerful as his brother. Confidence skyrockets because of all those words of encouragements given to him throughout his childhood by Sans.

* * *

"SANS?"

"yeah bro?"

"I'D LIKE TO KNOW WHO OUR PARENTS ARE."

"...don't think it'd be a good idea pap."

"PLEASE? I WANT TO HEAR ALL ABOUT THEM! SURELY YOU'D REMEMBER!"

"i do remember, that's correct."

"CAN YOU TELL ME ABOUT MOTHER?"

"uh, her name was calibri, and um-"

"WHAT WAS SHE LIKE?"

"she, she was pretty? and liked smiling, she wanted me to smile all the time."

"OH? IS THAT WHY YOU LOVE SMILING?"

"eh? no, not really, mom sorta..."

"NYEH?"

"you wanna know paps?"

"OF COURSE!"

"she melted my cheeks so that i could smile forever."

"...WHAT ABOUT FATHER?"

"...mean."

"HOW SO?"

"you _sure_ you wanna know-"

"OF COURSE I WANT TO KNOW SANS!"

"his name was cooper. he'd hit me a lot, though i never let him hit you."

"O-OH?"

"yeah, that's sorta the reason why i only have one 1 hp."

"ARE YOU ALRIGHT SANS?"

"yeah, i'm fine. j-just don't mention anything about it again okay?"

"OF COURSE BROTHER."

Papyrus looked at Sans worriedly, he was trying to read Sans' expression, to see if he was sad, angry or just needed his brother with him.

All he saw was pitch black eyes.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**


End file.
